Can't Live without you
by Crazy Alaska girl
Summary: Mimi has dreams about this man, she never even met, but so has he. Little does she know...there is also another man who dreams about her. Sorry suck at the summary. No flames please :) and also this has some dragon ball z stuff in it


**(This is my second story, i kinda lost interest of my story because it got lame but who knows...this one might be lame too shrugs Be gentle and no flaming :) )**

**Can't live without you**

**disclaimer: I DO OWN Mutsuhito,Kenji, Mimi, Jiro, Malina, and Mrs. Fuji. But I don't own..."Your Body is a Wonderland" THAT is John mayer's song, "Pushing me away" That is Linkin park's song!.....and Tetsou, he is from Akira!**

**(This is me interrupting!)**

**Mutsuhito:19 years old**

**Mimi:18 years old (Turning 19 soon!)**

**Jiro:20 Years old**

**Dream I ran faster and faster, then tripping over a Broken branch. "Mimi, don't make this any harder." The mysterious man yelled. I began to tremble. I scrambled to get back up until I felt someone push me down. "Tsk tsk tsk, I thought you were gonna get away this time.." Jiro whispered in my ear. Jiro began to kiss and caress my face, until a silver haired man with yellow sharp like a wolf's eyes came and pushed Jiro away from me. end of Dream**

**I woke with the alarm going off. 'Damn, what is with me in fear and terror? And who is this "Jiro" and the other man?' I shook my head, brushing away the thoughts. I took a shower and got ready for school. Another boring day, sighs. I began to walk to school, until I looked at my watch. "OH MY GOD! I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I exclaimed and began to run. I ran for about 5 minutes until I ran into something really hard. I rubbed my head. "Hey! Why did you do that?!" I yelled in Anger. "Oh, I'm sorry Miss, I was trying to get to school, but I got lost...can you help me?" The stranger asked. I looked up and I saw Silver hair, yellow eyes, handsome smile and well built figure. "I-I-erm, I guess I can help you...but we better hurry or We'll be late for school!" I exclaimed. We began to run to the school.**

**At school**

**"Miss Shinto!This is the 5th time you have been late for my class! What is your excuse this time?" Mrs. Fuji yelled. "I, um..." I stammered. "She was helping me get to school." The boy interrupted. "Ahh, you must be the new student. Please sit down, while I give Mimi her punishment." Mrs. Fuji said. "What?!" I yelled, gridding my teeth. "You shall have detention for 4 days, starting today" Mrs. Fuji explained. "Wait a minute! She helped me, so at least you can do is not give her detention?" The boy asked. Mrs. Fuji sighed. "alright, just don't interrupt my class again, and your name is Mutsuhito? Take your seat over in the back corner."**

**We began to walk to our seats. My eyes began to wonder over to where Mutsuhito was. All the girls were literally drooling over him. I let a slight growl out. 'Wait?! I can't be jealous! I just met the guy!'**

**At Lunch, at sat alone, in my usual spot. I sighed and shook my head. "Mind if I join you?" Mutsuhito asked. "S-s-sure!" I replied, trying to regain my composure. "So, thanks for helping me get to class, I just moved here not too long ago." He started. "So why are you sitting here alone?" He asked. "I'm a loner...no one likes me." I mumbled. He looked at me with concern in his eyes and started eating. **

**End of School **

**"Hey Mimi! Wait up!" Mutsuhito yelled. I stopped in my tracks. He put his hand on my shoulder to turn me around. I felt my cheeks begin to heat up. Not noticing me blushing, he smiled and continued to walk with me. We kept walking for awhile silently. Suddenly he smiled.**

**"See you tomorrow, Mimi!" Mutsuhito yelled. I nodded and continued to walk home. Could it be I like him? No, I couldn't. I don't like anyone, I'm to cold in the heart. Could he be the man in my dreams? No, it couldn't be.... **

**At home **

**dream The Silver headed Man ran by, pushing Jiro away from me. "Mimi, Are you alright?" Mutsuhito asked. "W-who are you?" I asked. "Don't you remember me? Its me, Mutsuhito! From school!" He replied. "Mut- su-hetu?" I questioned. "No, No, Wait until we get into a safe place." Mutsuhito said. **

**We then reached a safe place in a cave. "What Happened?" mutsuhito asked. "I-I Don't know, All I remember was waking up in a Small cabin. And there was a man, named Jiro, he frightened me! I tried to run away, but he caught me. After 4 tries to get away, I got away Finally now." I explained. I began to sob and Mutsuhito pulled me in to hold me. End of Dream **

**I woke up, it was 3 AM in the morning. 'It was Mutsuhito! He is the man of my dreams! But what does he have to do with the other man, Jiro?' I sighed in frusturation. Realizing I can't go to sleep, I went to get dressed and went to my favorite place, "The waterfall." **

**I Sat on the slippery rock, and listened to the waterfall making its graceful splashing sounds. "Hey, I never knew you came here.." Said a husky voice. I turned my head where the voice was coming from, and blushed. **

**"How did you find me Mutsuhito?" I asked. "easy, I sensed your Ki." he replied smoothly. "Ki?" "Yes, Ki, it is your energy....very high for a girl like you." He said. He moved away from the tree. "So, Besides, Why did you come here?" I asked. "I couldn't sleep..." He replied. "hmm me too..." I said. I began to blush really red. "You blush any redder, you could get a nose bleed." he whispered in my ear. I shivered at his hot breath, tingling my neck. He began to nudge and kiss my neck.**

**flash back Jiro began to kiss me and caress my faceend of Flash back **

**"no, we can't..it doesn't feel right" I said, with fear in my eyes. "okay, I'll give you some space, I'm sorry." "Its alright.." I stood up and began to walk away, but Mutsuhito stopped me. "Mimi, I came here to tell you about my feelings." Mutsuhito explained. I tensed, and looked at his eyes, searching his emotion. "Mimi, I have seen you in my dreams and now your here.." he began. My eyes began to be glassy, and I turned to run. I didn't want to hear it. **

**Then I ran, ran from it all. I heard him run after me. I paused and turned around. "I dunno what is wrong with me.." I whispered. Mutsuhito ran up to me and hugged me. I began to sob at his shoulder. **

**Later on**

**We walked to his home and we went to his room. "So, whatcha wanna do?" He asked me. I smiled, and replied, "Lets listen to the radio!" Mutsuhito walked to his radio, and "Your Body is a wonderland" Came on.**

**we've got the afternoon  
you've got this room for two  
one thing I've left to do  
discover me discovering you**

**He crawled on top of me and began to sing along to the song.**

**one mile to every inch of  
your skin like porcelain  
one pair of candy lips  
and your bubblegum tongue**

**I began to giggle at his horrible singing. I began to think...am I still a loner now? Someone actually loves me. **

**cause if you want love  
we'll make it  
swim in a deep sea  
of blankets  
take all your big plans  
and break 'em  
this is bound to be awhile**

**He lifted me up and began to dance around the room.**

**your body is a wonderland  
your body is a wonder I'll use my hands  
your body is a wonderland**

**something about the way the hair falls in your face  
I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillow case  
you tell me where to go though I might leave to find it  
I'll never let your head hit the bed without my hand behind it**

**He kissed me softly on the lips, while smirking. (Odd...smirking while kissing? Odd....)**

**if you want love  
we'll make it  
swim in a deep sea  
of blankets  
take all your big plans  
and break 'em  
this is bound to be awhile**

**Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder I'll use my hands**

**damn, baby  
you frustrate me  
I know you're mine all mine all mine  
but you look so good it hurts sometimes**

**He lays me softly on the bed, and smiles, while looking at me. **

**your body is a wonderland  
your body is a wonder I'll use my hands  
your body is a wonderland **

**The song ended, and the door busted open. "MOM! DAD! MUTSU IS GETTING IT ON IN THE HOUSE!!!!" Tetsou yelled. Mutsuhito's eyes widen and I rolled off the bed. "ahhh!" I managed to squeek. Mutsuhito ran out the door trying to catch Tetsou. "TETSOU! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!" I heard Mutsuhito yell. I giggled at the sight outside the door. Mutsuhito had Tetsou's leg in one hand lifting him up, upside down, shaking him. Mutsuhito looked at me and Sweatdropped. "oops? I got carried away!" Mutsuhito said, rubbing the back of his head. (Like Goku does when he does something stupid!) He let Tetsou go and Tetsou's eyes were wide and he scambled to get away. **

**"That is so mean!" I exclaimed, but giggled. Mutsuhito chuckled. "So what do you want to do now?" "I think I better get going its getting late." I replied. We walked to his porch and I began to walk. "Hey, do you want me to walk you home?" He asked me. "Nah thats okay, I'm okay on my own." I replied, winking at him. "Alright...and...I love you..." He said, blushing."Wait Mimi.." He said, and handed me a picture of him. "Thanks!" I exclaimed. I began to walk again, and turned around and waved at him and he waved back at me and went inside. I started humming, then something hit me hard on the back of my neck and everything went black. **

**I woke up with a huge headache. "OW!" I yelled trying to rub my head, but I was chained to the wall. "Wh-what?" "Why, Hello, Mimi...so you woke up finally." The mysterious voice said. My eyes widen in Horror. "No! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled, while tears were running down my cheeks. "Now now, no need to cry." Jiro said, wiping the tears away with his hand. I tried to get out of his reach, but I was chained to the wall. "No use trying to escape, I have security guards and guard dogs everywhere." He said. I hung my head low. 'No use now Mimi, the dream was telling you something and you didn't listen to the warnings.' Jiro looked into my eyes. "I will be back for my little Angel in a few minutes." As he said that, he walked away. I began to sob and whispered, "Mutsuhito..." **

**"So what do we do now my lord?" Kenji asked. "Well, I am going to erase her memory of everything. Making her believe she lived here, on this Planet, instead of her little planet so called, "Earth." I was thinking of her becoming a succubs or my love slave." Jiro said, pondering. "No, there is a better use for her. She shall become the Queen of Planet Jurio." Jiro said quickly. "Ahh, Nice choice my Lord." Kenji said. "Kenji!" Jiro shouted. Kenji kneeled. "Yes my Lord?" "Please get my little angel, I have much to do." "Yes my Lord." Kenji replied, getting up and dashing to the cell. **

**"I sure hope you can find me Mutsuhito..." I whispered. "That won't be happening...." A voice said. "Who--who are you?" I asked, curious. The female Figure moved out of the Shadows. "My name is Gina. I'm Half Cat half Human." Gina replied. "How...did you get here, Gina?" I asked. "Well, I am a very rare breed. Very Strong race... They plan to breed me with another male. But its all good, no male, no kids right? So, how did you get here?" Gina said. "I....have no idea. I just had Dreams of a man named Jiro and he--" I stopped as the door opened. Gina went in her corner in the shadows. "well, Mimi, you shall hear your destiny now.." Kenji said, unlocking the chains. I gripped my hands and tried to punch him as hard as I can, but when I hit him, my hand started throbbing and I felt the pain all through my hand and arm. "AH DAMMIT!" I yelled. "Don't make this any harder." Kenji said and picked me up and put me on his shoulder. **

**Kenji opened the door and dropped me on the floor. "Ouch! You didn't have to do that!" I snapped, getting up rubbing my butt. "Kenji, go now." Jiro commanded. "Yes, my Lord." Kenji replied and walked out of the room and closed it. I tried to run to the door, but it was locked. I sank to the floor. 'why me?' I thought. "LET ME GO NOW!" I screamed, getting up. "Thats not possible. You aren't on your Planet. You are at MY planet. It is called Jurio. I decided to make you my Queen of Jurio." Jiro explained. "I don't want to be your damn queen! I Love Mutsuhito and always will. " I yelled, glaring. "awww...tsk tsk tsk. Thats not going to happen...You see, Mutsuhito can't find you. Yes, he may have the "special abilities" of a sayian and other species...but he won't find you. No other people can get here but us." Jiro said. "no! That...That can't be! MUTSUHITO!! NO!!" I screamed, sobbing. **

**Jiro lifted my chin up so i would look at him. "Why is a beautiful girl like you crying?" He asked. I Slapped his hand away. "get away from me." I growled. His green eyes, just staring at me. I felt so uncomfortable. "P-please, j-just l-leave m-me alone!" I stuttered, stepping back. "I'm sorry I can't do that." He replied, stepping forward and waved his hand in front of me and I fainted. "Now, say good bye to your old memories...." Jiro whispered in my ear.**

**Way later on**

**I awoke in a Silky black dress. "Ugh...my head..what happened?" I said out loud. "In my room, my dear." A voice said. I turned my head to where the voice came from. Jiro stood by the balcony. "So you have awaken. I have been waiting for you. Come my dear, I have much to tell you." Jiro said. 'Something doesn't feel right. I might as well follow him...' I thought. Jiro held my hand and walked over to the bed and sat down. "Mimi...---" Jiro started. 'Yes...Mimi...I was called that...but...from who? Why is he calling me Mimi?' "You were in a war with the Planet Earth. You got badly hurt and so you came back here....then...you lost your memory. You were going to marry me and become queen." He finished. "W-Why me?" I asked. "You are the most powerful female fighter I know in this Planet. Stronger than a regular Sayian or any species...." He replied. 'I think I need to figure stuff out..' I thought. "Please..uh...Your...Grace, but I must have some space to think..." I said, and bowed. "Alright, please take your time and I'll give you some space..." Jiro replied, and walked out. I sighed. I began to look around the room, and how did I get this dress? 'ah yes...Jiro gave it to me. But was I really destined to become Queen of this Planet? What about my memories..?' **

**Flash back I looked up and I saw Silver hair, yellow eyes, handsome smile and well built figure. End of Flash back **

**I started Panting. 'Who was that man? Where have I seen him before?' I thought. I Shook my head and grabbed some jeans on the floor...**

**I went through the pockets and pulled out a picture of the man of the flash back. I turned the picture over and saw writing...**

**Hey Mimi, **

**I Gave you this pic because I want you to remember me! **

**I hope you know I will never forget you and I love you with all my heart!**

**Love,**

**Mutsu**

**I Put it back in the pocket. 'B-b-but my name is Mimi...but who is this...Mutsu? I don't know any Mutsu! I Only know...Jiro...Jiro is the one I Love...' I thought.**

**I put my night clothes on and went to bed. 'Maybe tomorrow will be a better day...'**

**"Yes Kenji, Things are going as planned. She doesn't know anything of her past...nothing to remind her too.." Jiro said. "My Lord...but how would she get her memory back?" Kenji asked. "It would be broken with the love she had with the other person....known as a "bond" though, I broke them of their weak bond before it got any stronger. If I didn't get her in time....she would have died of the loss of not being with her mate. But now, i shall be her mate, and no longer with her Weakling mate, Mutsuhito." I explained. "What do you have against Mutsuhito, sire?" Kenji asked. Jiro sighed. "This could take awhile, but I shall tell you." Jiro replied.**

**(Okay, this is going to be Jiro's POV, meaning he is telling the story in this flash back!)**

**I Jumpped in the air and struck with a force. The wall then Cracked on the other side of the room. "Very nice Jiro...now its Mutsuhito's turn..." The Teacher said. I bowed and got off the stand. Mutsuhito Got up on the stand and got into a fighting stance. He jumpped in the air, did a black flip and punched the air. The wall then cracked. "Very nice Mutsuhito." The Teacher complimented. "Now, for the sparrs, The pairs...Musuhito...vs....Jiro! Please go to the stands you two..." The teacher called. I slowly walked up on the stand and so did Mutsuhito. I smirked and said, "You think you can beat me easily, but you can't...so don't think about it..you'll be crying for your mommy when I am halfway done with you." I said. Mutsuhito just smiled. "Take your places..." Mutsuhito and I got into our fighting stances. "3...2...1..."**

**"GO!" The teacher yelled. We both jumpped in the air and he tried to punch my face but I blocked. "Too slow..." I said. I fazed and reappeared behind him. "Kazito Blast!" I yelled and a Red blast hit Mutsuhito in the back. Mutsuhito slowly began to fall to the ground, but regained and jolted back up, fazed and slammed me in the back. I slammed into the floor. "Really now...talking smack? Who is on the floor?" Mutsuhito said, smirking. I growled. "You'll pay you weakling sayian.." I snapped. "ha! I'm only half sayian..." He replied. I jumpped back in the air and we punched eachother in the jaw. Then I tried to kick him, but he grabbed my leg, and held it...and flew to a wall and slammed into it. I groaned, and I wiped the blood from my lip. "You little---" I started. "THAT IS ENOUGH YOU TWO!" The teacher yelled. Mutsuhito and I both got off the stand and walked into our rooms. "Hey babe, I missed you." My girlfriend said. "Hey Malina, I never knew you were coming."I said, surprised. "well, I thought I would give you a present..." Malina said, seductively. **

**She pushed me on the bed, and ripped my clothes off. She had a weird scent to her. I could smell it. I rolled her over, and I was on top and ripped her clothes off. She just grinned evilly. We began to kiss violently, and the moon shone through the window. 'the moon! I didn't know it was tonight...' I thought. My eyes turned into a blood red, while hers turned a sea green.Hers and my teeth grew into canines. The teeth glistened from the moon light. She began to rub my groin and I growled. "No teasing..." I snarled. She just grinned evilly.**

**(I'm not going to type the lemon...unless you want to read the lemon...AKA SEX!) **

**She rolled off me and I put my arms around her waist. "I Love you" She whispered in my ear. I smiled and drifted into a deep sleep. **

**I awoke and turned around and she wasn't there. 'Ugh, last night was crazy' I thought, rubbing my head. **

**Flash back She scratched my back, and blood ran down my back. I began to bite and nip at her, and blood began to run down on her..End of flash back **

**I smiled and went to take a shower. I went to my training room, and when I walked by, I heard Malina's voice in Mutsuhito's room. I walked to the door and put my ear to it.**

**"oh my god, Mutsuhito.." She yelled. "Malina, you feel so good...." He said. **

**I growled. 'HE TOOK MALINA FROM ME!' I thought in Anger. I busted the door open, and Malina's eyes were wide. "J-j-jiro, I can explain!" Malina stuttered. "Explain WHAT Malina? That you are a Whore?! What is there to explain?" I yelled in Anger. The tears began to build up. 'no..no men don't cry.' I noted myself. "Jiro, I'm sorry I didn't know..." Mutsuhito said, sympathic. "I don't need your pity!" I snapped. Malina grabbed the sheets and ran out the door. Mutsuhito put his pants on. I growled and charged at him. "You will pay!" I yelled and slammed him into the wall. I began to pound him into the wall...deeper and deeper..not caring about anything. Malina then ran into the scene and ran into the way. "JIRO STOP!" She yelled. I wasn't able to stop my hand in time, and slammed into her stomach. She gasped, and fell over. "MALINA!" I yelled in concern. I ran over to her side. "G-Get away f-from me!" She stammered. I backed away and walk out of the room. I turned around and there was Mutsuhito, holding Malina...**

**(MAWHAHA I don't think Jiro has much against Musuhito...but bear with me...)**

**I ran to my room and began to Play "Pushing me away"**

**I've lied, to you  
The same way that I always do  
This is, the last smile  
That I'll fake for the sake of being with you **

**Flashback Malina Giggled. "Jiro, you are so sweet and funny!" She exclaimed. 'Do I really love her?' I thought.She slapped my hand lightly. I looked up at her and she smiled..End of flashback **

**(Everything falls apart, Even the people who never frown,  
Eventually break down)  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
(Everything has to end, You'll soon find we're out of time left  
To watch it all unwind)  
The sacrifice is never knowing **

**(This is her flashback!!) Flashback "Hey Malina, Are you seeing anyone?" Mutsuhito asked. "Of course not silly!" I lied. "W-w-well I was w-wondering if you would....go...out with me?" He asked, blushing. "Okay!" I said, Smiling.end of flash back**

**Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away**

**I listened to the lyrics closely. Yes, she was testing me. I never loved her, it was a lie. No, I DID love her. She lied to me. I never said I loved her yet. She said that. But what about the mating last night? No, thats not it. I was decieved. Anyone could have done that on mating. They say anything... **

**I've tried, like you  
To do everything you wanted to  
This is, the last time  
I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you**

**The song ended, and I laid on my bed. 'I will get you back Mutsuhito...one day..' I thought**

**(Yay...sarcasm I am done with Jiro's so called evil past...rollz eyezYES its Mimi's POV now mawhahah)**

**His eyes darkened. "Sire...are you okay?" Kenji asked. He looked up at Kenji. "Yes, but I shall rest now. Leave now." Jiro commanded. "Yes my Lord." Kenji replied and left.**

**Thats the end of chapter one so yea.......REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! :) the more reviews the more chapters i will make!**


End file.
